1. Field
The present disclosure is related to peristaltic pumping systems and, in particular, intravenous (IV) pumps that include peristaltic pumping systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patients in hospitals often receive medications and medical fluids via infusion using an IV pump. One traditional configuration of IV pump uses peristaltic manipulation of a segment of tubing of an IV set to create the flow of medical fluid to the patient. This type of pumping mechanism is simple and reliable and the pumping segment of the IV set is a straight piece of flexible tubing, making this a relatively low-cost IV set.
One drawback to a peristaltic pumping system is that the flow rate varies with time as the “wave” created by the motion of the peristaltic actuators reaches the outlet of the pumping system. The instantaneous flow rate varies about an average flow rate. This variation can result in clinically significant instability of the patient when medications having short response times (half-lives) are being administered to regulate the function of critical organ systems.